Another chance to live
by HappyMonet
Summary: Nico Robin has an horrible past. She was an archeologist in a young age. The world government wanna catch her. Rob lucci doesn't let her freedom. But in the same time, a pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro is looking for her. Who will catch her first?
1. Chapter 1

**Another chance to live ...**

 **Hi guys! It's my first time! I need your review! (sorry if I do some spelling mistake! I'm a french girl XD. I did it in English because there is so many writers English!) So I hope you like it! Read and review! I'm not the one piece Creator! it's just a fanfiction! it belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

*Flashback*

On the island of Ohara, in a peaceful forest ...

"Look! This is nico robin" Three small children were the turn of a single child. This child was a little girl. She has eight years old. She had beautiful blue eyes, black hair with blue highlights. Her hair was medium length. She had a bangs. She read a book. and not just any book, it was an archeology book. This girl was very intelligent. She was calm. She was not the type to look for trouble. Unfortunately, the other children didn't like her. They had a hatred against this girl, yet she was not so different from other children. "It's the devil! throw tomato on her face!". Robin looked up, she saw the tomato of the child. He raised his arm, took a swing, then throw the tomato on robin's face. Splatch *! * "Aahh!" Robin threw a small gémisement. "Monster! Monster! Monster! .." Children robin pointing the finger on robin. Robin used her power of the devil fruit for defense, yes, she had a peculiarity, she eat the fruit of the outbreak. two arms stretched out of her hand, and then she gave a little punch on the boy's head. Immediately, the boy wept and shouted "bouuuh The monster attacked me!" "She'll contaminated us with her germs!" Robin looked down. A little girl spoke up: "You are a demon!" The children laughed mockingly and then they fled.

Poor Robin, her face was dirty, the tomato was splashed on her face. She cleans her face. SHe sits, and she continued to read her book. Robin kept her cold blood. During her lecture, a blue bird rested on the bench, next to Robin. Another bird flew and landed on the bench. They singing a sweet song. Then the other birds were next to Robin.

"Hey you!" A woman screamed and went up to Robin. The birds were scared and fled. Robin looked up. "W-who are you?" Robin had a worried look in her eyes. "It is you who slaped my son ?!" This woman was the mother of the boy who throw the tomato on robin. "I! ..." She didn't answer. "You're just a plague!" the mother yelled. Robin saw behind the mother three children. They made faces at robin. "You carry out the devil's name! Don't ever approche of my son!" Robin runs and tears runs too from her face. She runs away from the forest and she runs at the village of Ohara. Robin was in tears, but she dried her tears. She tighs her book against her then she walked to the library. Robin was reading a lot of books. She found comfort and adventure in these books. She discovered the friendship, courage, and even love. She knew she would never find comfort and love that his mother gave to her. Robin attended only archeology students. She dreamed of a friendship with a child of her age ... She read fairy count too. their end was always ended well, maybe it is a message of Esperence! You are not alone!

 **The beginning is a bit like the original! but the rest will be different! Thanks for watching!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chance to live**

 **Hi guys!** **the last chapter recounts the past of Nico Robin. I hope you enjoy the story! do not forget the comments! XD I hope you'll enjoy! read and review!**

 **On the island del Corrida ~ ...**

Nico Robin remembered her terrible past. She sighed. She wondered when she will be in peace. Currently, Robin has 24 years old. She became more mature. Her body has changed a lot! she became large size. She wears a white top and a purple leather jacket. She has a purple leather pants. She was wearing cowboy hats. Did you know why is she wearing this hat? well it's because she needs to hide from the Navy and the government. It is better for her to not get noticed. On her back, she carries a purple bag on her back where she has her business. Currently, she's not on the island of Ohara. The government has removed this island of the map. 5 of the Navy ship, a Buster Call. This is enough to destroy an entire island! When she's thinking about it, Robin has chills. She adjusts her cowboy hat down her head to avoid being noticed.

"Mom! I'm hugry! What will we eat this evening?" Nico Robin turned around and saw a little girl talking to her mother. "Hmm ... I do not know! Tell me what you'd like to eat?" Said the mother, smiling. "I want to eat a cheese omelet!" Said the little girl. "Okay! Let's buy the ingredients then!" Said the mother. "Yes!" The little girl smiled. They walk ahead of Nico Robin. "Fufufufu ~" Nico Robin laughed. Robin had not really where to sleep and she had nothing to eat. "Where could I find enough to feed me ..." She thinks. Obviously, she's hungry, like everyone else. And continues her walk in the village on the island del Corrida. "This girl is crazy! They said she has destroyed four naval ships by herself! She had just eight year old!" Says a man of the marine with his colleague. This conversation attracted the attention of Nico Robin. "And plus, she knows the writing of the rioponeglyph" Said the man, gun bullet on his shoulder. "It seems she is on the same island!" Said the third man in the navy. "Ohh! ..." We can see the worry and stress in the eyes of Nico Robin. The people would had suspected me? Yet this is not very surprising. After the separation with the organization of Baroque works, Nico Robin had to follow her life alone. Baroque works is not the only organization that she had participated. She sighed. "I think it's time for me to leave this island." She thinks.

wise choice.

 **Roronoa Zoro is on an Island called Little Garden**

In a large forest not far from a village ... * Snoring * "Rrrrrrr rrrrrrrr ... *

A large size man, with hard and deep eyes, his hair are short and green. This man is Roronoa Zoro. He's lying, arms behind his head, his body lying against the tree. He keeps in his side the three swords, one of them belongs to Kuina. Zoro is very strong. From an early age he was. He had great physical strength and ability to take the fight. For him to be strong, it is not enough. So he trains. He has a dream, a promess to his friend Kuina. He will be the best swordsman in the world. So he trains Again and again. Nobody was in this forest. And nobody wanted to to confront with Zoro. He had affinity with nobody since he loose his dear friend Kuina. he went to town just for business, or drink booze, but he has no money curently for it. When he captured a pirate, he delivered it to the Navy, and he received a prize. And he buys some booze, he drink all the night in the saloon. He has a great capacity to hold alcohol.

"Hmmmm ..." Zoro wakes. But he still had his eyes closed. Time's hard. It was hard to found a pirate and so a livelihood. He will seek a dirty pirate. but for now, he must content with his own. "Well, the food!" He pets his belly, he gets up and walks until a small cliff in port. He removes his top, revealing his chest and muscles well developed. He flows into the water. He stays a moments in the water, then he pulls out a huge fish from the water. He was completely wet. He takes this huge fish on his shoulders, and then he goes to the forest Little garden. He prepares the fire with wood that he cut it himself. He spit the fish, he toasts it and then he eat it. Generally, Zoro never complains. He supports everything. complain, it is not his kind of thing. We can say that he lived a wild way.

After eating well, the swordsman decides to take a walk after the sunset. This allows in the same time to see the latest wanted posters. He sees on a wall three notices of research.

-Dead Or alive, Bellamy 55 million B

-Dead Or alive, Nico Robin 79,000,000 B

The third is badly torn

"Hmm ..." He scratches his head.

"Hehe, I made my choice" An evil smile appears on his lips. "This will not be difficult to capture that woman!"

 **This chapter is a bit short! I need your opinion! Thank you! XD**


End file.
